


Teach Me More, Then.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bluh sorry guys, Drabble, Fluff, I should've tagged this as a drabble the first time, I think?, M/M, cronkri - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus teaches Kankri how to play a chord on his guitar.</p><p>It's pretty much just fluff, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me More, Then.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested I do some CronKri, and I ship them, so here you go. Have a short little fic :)

"Is that difficult, Cronus?"  
It was a sunny day, and Cronus and Kankri had been sitting under a tree all day, Cronus playing random tunes on his guitar, Kankri droning on and on about Gog-knows-what.

Cronus looks up. "What?"  
"Playing guitar. Is it difficult?" Kankri repeats.  
"Oh. Uh, kind of." Cronus raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh, ok."  
"Here, why don't you try." Kankri cocks his head in slight confusion, and Cronus passes the acoustic to him.

"How do I hold this?" Kankri asks. Cronus stands up and kneels down behind him.  
"For one, put it on your other leg," Kankri does so.  
"And move that hand up." Cronus takes Kankri's hand in his own and moves it up to the top of the neck. Kankri tenses up a little and blushes.

"You okay there, chief?" Cronus asks, knowingly, to which Kankri nods.

"Now what?" Kankri asks, eagerly.

"Hmm. Move your index finger to the G string in the second fret."  
Kankri turns around to look at him, eyebrows raised and lips parted.  
"What??"

"Oh. Those little boxes are frets. The G string is the fourth string down. Sorry." Cronus mentally slaps himself for forgetting that Kankri knew absolutely nothing about playing guitar.

"Oh, alright." Kankri puts his finger in the right place.

"Now, put your middle finger on the string above it." Kankri does so.  
"And then your ring finger on the string below the G." Kankri nods.  
"Now strum."  
Cronus shudders. It came out really mangled.  
"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Kankri asks, sounding a little disappointed.  
Cronus shakes his head. "You're probably not pushing down hard enough."

He reaches towards Kankri's left hand and gently helps him arch his fingertips, as well, as they were flattened over a couple of other strings.

"Try again."  
Kankri again strums, and the chord sounds right this time.

Kankri grins really big and turns to face Cronus again.  
"Didn't that sound good?" Kankri exclaims.  
Cronus smiles in agreement and takes Kankri's face in his hands to lightly kiss him on the lips. It's a short and sweet kiss, and Cronus pulls back after a few seconds.

"That was a really good A chord, by the way."

Kankri carefully places the guitar down in the grass beside him and climbs into Cronus' lap, wrapping his arms around his chest. He lays his head on Cronus' shoulder.

"You'll just have to teach me more, then." Kankri whispers in his ear.

And that's just what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
